Rivalry gone bad
by shadow ninja 022
Summary: I'm not really good at summaries but give it a chance


p id="docs-internal-guid-4bef4335-8613-81f8-bd48-6c2aa91c8c07" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Phaness P.O.V./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"A vague darken shape has slithered its way to me. I glanced down someones lain out on the floor, an urgent need to protect consumes my entire being. I looked down at my hands I see a bright gem flashing at me. The slithering shape is coming towards me faster. My body automatically moved into a defensive stance, I lifted my hands I hope I have the strenght to survive this attack. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Beep,beep,beep /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" What is that? Oh great I think my alarms going off/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" I tried to ignore my alarm trying to sleep in even though I know I have school today. The rings are getting louder demanding my attention. My response is just like any teenager I slam my fist hard on the snooze button. Silence I'm drifting off back to sleep when a voice calls to me from downstairs./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" "Phaness get out of bed you have school today"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"It was my mom that was telling me to get up I let out a groan and threw my feet over my bed. /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Time for another day of learning /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I thought as I threw on a gray shirt with a black skull on it and a pair of jeans and black Nikes. I walk past my mirror I glance at my reflection I have green eyes and long brown hair I really looked nothing like my mom. Also I'm only 5'4 while my mom is 5'10. I jogged downstairs and headed into the kitchen where I found my mom. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Morning mom."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Good morning Phaness, pour yourself a bowl of cereal and hurry up and eat, your going to be late as it is."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I went to the fridge and grabbed a box of cereal off the top and took some milk out and began pouring me a bowl. I got a spoon from a drawer and started eating. My mom went off to go start the car while I finished the last bit of cereal I had. After I finished I threw my bowl and spoon into the sink and ran outside grabbing my backpack from the floor next to the door. I got into the car and we started to head to my school./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" In no time we reached my school I got out of the car and started walking to my class. I got inside just as the late bell rung. I walked over to my seat and sat down, my friend Stella sat next to me. Stella has dark auburn hair and has an athletic type body which matched how competitive she was also she had light brown eyes that sometimes looked almost golden. was getting the agenda written on the board and I took out a piece of paper and a pencil. Then Stella tapped my arm and I nodded back. She passed me a piece of paper which said,/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Hey are you ready for the test today?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I looked at the paper and slapped my forehead with a groan I forgot we had a big test today. Luckily I was seated next to Stella who would always let me cheat off her I quickly scribbled/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"No I completely forgot we had a test today. Can I copy off you?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I passed the paper back to Stella and she looked at it then ripped it in half and shook her head from side to side. I shrugged and mouthed the words /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I'm guessing that's a no then. /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"She nodded her head yes then started to write down the agenda. I wrote down the agenda quickly then waited for to give instructions. After a minute started class./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"" Hello everyone I hope you all are ready for your big test today"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"The whole classroom let out a collective groan and just smirked and started to pass out the tests. I got my test and peeked at it immediately I knew that the only answer I was going to get right was my name, the date, and the period. I looked around and noticed that I could read Stella's paper from where I sat so I watched until I /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"thought/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" she was not looking and started copying whatever I could read from Stella's paper./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" I was copying the third question when suddenly slammed her hand on my desk and snatched my test away then she did the same to Stella. glared at me like she always did when I got in trouble then she pointed to the door and said/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"" Nice try Phaness but I figured you would try to cheat off Stella and Stella I expected more from you"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I grabbed my backpack from under my desk and followed Stella ,who already grabbed her stuff, and headed outside. I went to lean against a pillar and Stella stood across from me giving me her /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I hate you/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" glares. I just smirked and ignored her. Sometimes I think that crazy old teacher always what I'm up to even when I don't. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"As if on cue the door to our classroom opened and came out. glared at me menacingly I glared at her back. Since first day here she has hated my guts. sniffed at the air which made me think that she was crazier than I expected. then smiled and announce /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"" So it was you that smelled Phaness"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Stella started to laugh at me. I got ticked off and growled/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"" Are you sure it's me that smells because I'm pretty sure the whole front row of the class was dying at the stench of your perfume"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"" You little brat I will make you pay for insulting me" her black eyes flashing with hatred./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" grew sharp claws and teeth her eyes suddenly went black and she grew wings. She came charging towards me I moved too slow and she tackled me to the ground digging her claws into my side./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"" Arrrr!" I screamed /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Taking in the scene that just happened Stella took off running down the hallway. I cursed her under my breath and used all the strength I could muster to throw off me and into the courtyard luckily I was successful./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"" Looks like I underestimated you Phaness" observed/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"" What the hell are you!" I screamed at her /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"" Your worst nightmare" said menacingly /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" then came at me again and I dodged successfully but I don't know how long my body can keep this up. flew up to the top of the second story then like a bird she swooped down at me with her claws blazing. I tried to dodge but her talons sunk deep into my left arm. I let out a yelp of pain and punched in the face with my right hook. let go of my left arm then grabbed me and used her left hook to punch me in the stomach over and over again. As the pain started to cloud my mind the last thought I could remember having was I have a bad feeling that this fight was not going to end well for me. then threw me to the floor and I painfully tried to stand on my wobbly legs./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"" Your pathetic Phaness, I guess I didn't underestimate you" Ms. Hill taunted/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"" i'll show you who's pathetic!" I screamed, then I lunged at her /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"**Stella P.O.V./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I felt horrible for ditching Phaness but I got so scared my body reacted before I could put together what just happened. I ran down the hallway as fast as I could trying to get out of this place. Suddenly I ran straight into a girl and nearly fell./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"" Sorry" I said apologetically/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"The girl looked up at me and we locked eyes. I studied her, she had blond hair and stormy gray eyes. I've never seen this girl before in my life, but for some reason she felt familiar. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"" Are you Stella?" The girl asked/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"" Yes. Who are you?" I said confused/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"" My name is Annabeth, I am here to pick up you and someone named Phaness and take you two to camp" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"" Camp? What kind of camp? Well I don't know if Phaness is still alive though I was so frightened that i took off and left Phaness when our English teacher became a monster but you probably think I am crazy huh?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"" No I believe you. Oh look here comes Percy, we can handle your teacher." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"There was a boy running to us from the other end of the hallway he quickly stopped in front of us and looked at me. This boy had messy hair and green eyes for some reason he reminded me a lot of Phaness but I've never seen him before today but just like Annabeth I feel like I should know him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"" Good you found one of them but where is the other one?" Percy questioned/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"" This is Stella, we have to hurry Percy their teacher has already turned into a monster and Phaness is fighting her" Annabeth informed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Stella show us where they are! " Percy ordered /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"We took off running back towards Ms. Hill and Phaness./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Phaness P.O.V./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" is relentless, I have managed to survive all her attacks so far, but not without damage to my body. I have scratches all over me, I'm out of breath and I think that Ms. Hill dislocated my shoulder./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"" Have you had enough you little brat?!" growled/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"" No! Not yet" I lied./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"This infuriated Ms. Hill, she rushed me but with all the injuries that I had sustained so far I was too slow to get out of her way, she grabbed me . Her sharp claws pinching into my sides. Ms. Hill threw back her head and started to laugh./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"" Looks like you are too slow to keep up with me!" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"She pined both my arms and used one of her claws to scratch my cheek. I felt blood start to run down my face, she was toying with me. I threw my head down and bit the arm that was pining both my arms. She screeched in pain then tossed me on the ground, my head smacking into the pillars./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" I try to get up but my body hurts too much. I hear someone calling my name but my vision is fading fast. The darkness is closing in on me, I pass out realizing at the last second that the person calling to me was Stella. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Stella P.O.V./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"" Phaness!" I scream in horror/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I just watched my friend get thrown to the ground I ran over to her without thinking. I checked to see if she was breathing, luckily she still was. Ms. Hill landed in front of me./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"" So you came back for your injured friend huh?" seemed amused/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"" Even though you're the one that ditched her in the first place, Oh what a wonderful friend you are" sneered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I couldn't respond because she was right I ditched Phaness so I could save myself. came swooping in to attack me but just as she was about to sink her claws into me Percy caught her claws on his sword./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"" They aren't your opponents anymore we are" Percy announced./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Annabeth circled around Ms. Hill and stabbed her from behind, she screamed in pain she turned to attack Annabeth but Percy stabbed 's arm. Ms. Hill tried to fly up but Percy had stabbed Ms. Hill's arm completely through holding her in place. Finally, Annabeth finished off with a strike to the chest crumpled to the floor and dissolved into a cloud of golden dust. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Percy and Annabeth looked at each other and let out a sigh of relief. They had vanquished Ms. Hill their only worry now was Phaness's' injuries and if they could get back to camp in time to help her. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"" Is your friend alright?" Annabeth asked concerned/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"" Yeah, i think so. I'm not sure though she took a lot of hits before we got to her" I explained/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I was glad that Phaness was still breathing, but I didn't know the actual condition of her body. From the looks of it she got beaten pretty bad. After hearing the semi good news Percy whistled loudly and a beautiful black pegasus landed near us./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I forgot I haven't asked what the hell is going on yet./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"" Umm I forgot to ask, but what the hell is going on here anyway?" I asked confused/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"" Hahaha, I forgot to explain everything to you huh. Well you and your friend are half bloods which means you two are half mortal and half god ." Annabeth explained /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"" Wait, Phaness is a half blood too? How are we half bloods anyway?" I questioned/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"" Well, whatever parent left when you were a baby is your godly parent and yes, your friend is also a half blood" Percy explained/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"" Ok, I think I get it now but do our parents know about this?" I asked/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"" Yes. They have always known, since you guys were born. Well that's about all you need to know as of right now. If you want more answers you can talk to Chiron at the camp to explain things more fully. If you still have questions you can ask us." Annabeth informed/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"" Ok, one last question are you guys going to be able to heal Phaness from her injuries ?" I asked concerned/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"" Yes back at camp we can heal her, but the faster we get there the better. So get on and we will be there in a bit" Percy answered/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Percy and Annabeth picked up Phaness and placed her on the horse. They got on in front and I took the back so I could hold onto Phaness, making sure she didn't fall off the pegasus . After about twenty minutes it seemed, we arrived at Camp. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"As soon as we got there we took Phaness to the infirmary. Afterwards Annabeth showed me around Camp and she explained where I would live./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"" Ok Stella, you will live in cabin eleven until you are claimed by your Godly parent" Annabeth informed /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"" Phaness too I'm guessing" I stated/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"" Yes." Annabeth informed/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"We headed over to the armory and I picked out a small dagger I liked because Annabeth informed me that we would have to fight against monsters like in the future. Then a bell went off,/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"" It's dinner time so go to your cabin and you and the rest of your cabin will go to the mess hall" Annabeth informed /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"" Do I have to sit with my cabin?" I asked/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"" Yes you do" Annabeth said/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I quickly went over to my cabin and got in line. We headed off toward the mess hall. I got my food and sat down. I was silent the whole time I ate my dinner because I didn't know anyone. After I finished eating I went to the cabin I was assigned to and fell asleep on the spot of the floor I owned for now. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Three days have passed and Phaness still hasn't woken up yet. I am starting to get really worried but Annabeth told me that Phaness will wake up when she is ready to and I just have to be patient. Everyday I walk over to the infirmary and help Annabeth nurse Phaness back to health. We feed her this stuff called Ambrosia and Nectar it is supposed to bring her strength back. After we were done spoon feeding her for today we left to go spare in the arena./span/p 


End file.
